


Creamed • Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin

by peach_clouds



Series: Friends With A Lot Of Fucking Benefits [1]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, felix kjellberg - Fandom, jacksepticeye, smut - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Felix, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin Smut, Felix is a kinky bastard, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Smut, Still don't know how this website works lmao, Top Sean, Uhhhh literal porn, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, YouTuber Sean McLoughlin, a lot of cream involved lmao, blowjob, felix kjellberg - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, youtuber smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_clouds/pseuds/peach_clouds
Summary: The moment the first cream-pie hit his face, Felix couldn't deny it.He was starting to get turned on.It wasn't as if the Swede was unaware he could be a little kinky, but he didn't expect this simple, dumb video to excite him so much. Especially since Jack was the one interrogating him.Stupid fuckin' Jack.
Series: Friends With A Lot Of Fucking Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Creamed • Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "Pants On Fire" video where Jack is interrogating Felix. They were both so horny in that video come on  
> Mild ageplay stuff I guess? Just kitten/daddy nicknames, no role-playing involved. I honestly can't take the nickname 'daddy' seriously but humiliating Felix is fun.  
> Why the fuck did I write this :D  
> Time to regret my life choices  
> ALSO I know this story isn't that true to reality, Felix hates cream and Jack has an awful gag reflex, but lets just forget reality for a moment, okay?

The moment the first cream-pie hit his face, Felix couldn't deny it. 

He was starting to get turned on.

It wasn't as if the Swede was unaware he could be a little kinky, but he didn't expect this simple, dumb video to excite him so much. Especially since _Jack_ was the one interrogating him. 

_Stupid fuckin' Jack._

Whenever Felix had fantasised about... uh, stuff... he had always imagined Jack being the submissive one. But the way the Irish man was staring at him with that devious smirk, his blue eyes like daggers, while Felix was tied up and helpless... oh, it did something to him.

Felix spat out white flecks, the soft whipped cream sliding down his face. The sickly-sweet smell flooded his nose and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Fuck. They could've at least used shaving cream; then it would've been a little less arousing. This stuff makes me want someone to lick it off me..._ Felix derailed his train of thought right there before it could go any further, silently scolding himself. _Dammit,_ _stop thinking like that!_ _At least, for now. You're filming a video, for God's sake._

Felix opened his eyes again to watch Jack cross the room and stand behind the table. A thrill travelled down his spine as Jack fixed his gaze on him, his face turning cool and serious. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table as he asked the next question. "Do you copy Filthy Frank?"

Felix frowned. "No." His voice rose slightly.

Jack clicked his tongue, starting forwards, and Felix realised he'd apparently lied.

"Is... is that like a make-up channel?" he joked, voice cracking a little as Jack picked up a plate of cream and sauntered towards him.

"I don't know," Jack responded, "but I think the answer's somewhere inside this."

Felix bit his lip as his friend leaned over him, grinning. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jack replied in a flirty tone.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Jack grinned. "Mwah."

A second later, the cream-pie slapped into Felix's face and was pushed through his hair, slicking it back.

"No, my hair!" Felix shouted. "Why would you do that?"  
He inhaled softly as the smooth cream slipped down his neck, and a blob of it fell between his legs.

He attempted to lift his arms and rub his eyes, squirming for a moment before remembering he was tied to the chair. His heart rate quickened. Trying to block out any dirty thoughts, he tried to focus on Jack as he fired the next question.

"Do you like having cream on your face?"

Felix hesitated for a split second, and then blurted out "Yeah."

_Shit!_ _Why'd you say that?_

He cursed himself momentarily, before realising it was probably better not to lie and get exposed anyway.

Jack glanced at his friend in amusement. "Really? You're into this? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I guess I am! Pie me again!" Felix tried to brush it off with playful laughter and move on.

"Are you— are you into kinky shit?" Jack asked.

Felix shrugged, face heating up. "I mean..."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm tied up... I'm creamed..." Felix glanced downwards, chuckling. "I've got a boner." Immediately, he regretted saying that. He didn't _actually_ have a boner, but it was probably better to not even joke about it. Especially since he might get one soon... 

Jack snorted. "Do you have a boner right now?"

Felix replied quick. Maybe a little too quick. "No. I wish."

Well, that was the truth. But despite that, Felix's heart was racing, his cheek were flushing red, and _maybe_ he was getting a little horny...

That was probably the reason the lie detector took his answer as a lie.

Jack bent over and burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is this?" Felix snapped, looking down again to double-check. Thankfully, that thick blob of cream was covering his crotch. "You wanna check that bro?" He giggled. "Come on!"

Jack walked forward, picking up a plate and eyeing Felix's bottom half. "Cream's hidin' it. I can't see."

Felix spread his legs, his kinky side breaking through for a moment. "Come on! Give it to me!" He stopped himself short of saying ' _Daddy._ ' It might have been a joke, but he didn't want to make the situation any more sexual, considering millions of people online would be viewing it. 

Jack slammed the pie into Felix's crotch and the Swede laughed, thinking that was gonna be it— before feeling his friend's hand aggressively rub the cream into his pants. His dick was already sensitive thanks to how turned on he was, so the feeling of Jack grinding his hand against him... _Fuck. Way to not make the situation any more sexual._

"Oh—" Felix swallowed back a whine as he started getting hard. He discretely opened his legs further. "Wh-What the fuck are we shooting here?" He struggled to remember there were cameras watching them. _At this point, I don't even care if we're being filmed;_ _I just want Jack to rip off my pants and cover me in cream—_ _Oh_ _my_ _God._ _Stop._

When Jack stepped away, Felix felt a rush of desperation. _No, wait._ _You can't just leave me like this! I need more!_

The other part of his mind argued back. _You're shooting a video, Felix. Calm the hell down. It was just a joke. Stop being so goddamn horny._

Throughout the rest of the recording, Felix tried to concentrate on the questions, but the way Jack had touched him had made him thirst for more. _Just finish this stupid video and then you can go jerk off,_ his mind growled. _Just finish the video._

Finally, after what felt like forever, the cameras switched off.

Felix was left breathless and covered with cream from Jack and Ken's assault, frantically trying to push away his horny side and act like a civilized human being.

Thank God that was the last video that needed to be filmed; everyone was chatting, cleaning and packing up the equipment. Felix needed to get to a bathroom and take care of himself or he'd go insane.

As Ken went to go help tidy up the cameras, Jack grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting at the tape strapping Felix to the chair.

"So, about that one question." The green-haired man snickered. "Did ya' actually have a hard-on? Tell me the truth, bro. Ya' don't really need a lie detector to tell you were kinda into that tied-up-and-creamed shit."

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

Felix was thankful the cream hid the dark blush on his face. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore how close Jack's body was to his as he snipped away the tape. "No, I didn't," he scoffed.

"Really?" Jack looked unconvinced.

"Yes, really! I didn't! Dumb machine is broken." Felix rolled his eyes, before adding more quietly: "Well, anyway, not at that _particular moment_ , I didn't."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Hah! For real? Did y' get one later or somethin'?" His blue eyes glinted teasingly. "Do ya' have one right now?"

Felix punched his friend's shoulder as the tape fell away, freeing him. "Shut your fuckin' mouth, alright?" He stood up, turning back and forth. His cock brushed against the inside of his legs, making him flinch. "Anyway, where's the bathroom around here?" he asked casually.

"Oh, what, so you can go have a wank?" Jack giggled.

"So I can clean this fuckin' cream off me, dumbass!"

"And also have a wank."

"Oh my God. You're so annoying." Felix turned away from Jack, rubbing the whipped cream out of his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet trail up his neck. He spun around, startled.

Jack was stepping backwards, swiping his tongue across his lips with a grin.

Okay. Felix was pretty sure he was _very much_ erect now. His dick twitched in his jeans.

 _Jesus Christ, did that fucker just lick me? What the fuck_ _?_

Dirty thoughts spun through his mind and at this point, it was impossible to block them out.

 _But... oh, shit, I_ _wonder what that tongue would feel like somewhere else..._  
_Dammit, I want to cover that Irish bitch with a different type of cream_ _—_

"Felix? Earth to Felix?" Jack's eyes crinkled with laughter. "You're red as a fuckin' tomato, dude."

Felix groaned, rubbing his eyes again. _Guess the cream doesn't hide my face as well as I thought._ The fluffy white stuff was starting to melt and become sticky against his hot skin.

"Wh— Listen, you fuckin' weirdo, I don't want you licking me and shit, alright?" It was hard for Felix to force that lie out of his mouth. "I-I don't even have a boner. You're just being a dumbass."

"Am I?" Jack's eyes slid downwards, and he chuckled.

Felix, too, looked down.  
_Oh,_ _shit_.

He gasped as he realised his saviour, the blob of cream, had slid away, revealing the bulge swelling inside his jeans.

He quickly crossed his legs, embarrassed. "Okay fine, I'm hard, whatever, who fucking cares?" he snapped, flustered. "Just show me where the fuckin' bathroom is so I can get changed."

"And...?"

"And jerk off, yes! How else am I gonna get rid of... just shut up, you asshole! Damn, I hate you."

Jack laughed, seeming as if he was enjoying this. "Okay, fine. Go get changed. Bathroom's down the hall, third door on the left. Don't jerk off though, a'right?"

"Wh...what?" Felix let out a huff of surprised laughter.

"Get changed. Tease yourself a little if you need to stay hard, but don't cum, okay? Get'cha ass straight back here after getting dressed."

"The _fuck?"_ Felix stared at his friend in disbelief. _Is he_ _fucking with me? That sick-minded cunt is probably just fucking with me. Right?_

"I know what you want." Jack smirked. "Don't deny it. Just do as I say. Capiche?"

Felix didn't answer. His mind was a mess of excitement, panic and confusion, and the words jumbled on his tongue.

Jack shifted his feet. "Okay, if you legit don't want to, just forget I—"

"No!" Felix blurted out, before lowering his voice. His heart pounded in his throat. "Um, no. I... I want it. I _really_ do."

A smile flickered across Jack's face. "I thought so." He nodded towards the door. "See ya' soon, ya' kinky bastard."

Felix laughed. "See you soon."

. . . 

Felix sat down on the toilet seat with a thump.

His nerves were going wild and he struggled to breathe, _fuck_ _,_ he was anxious, but _fuck_ he was also _extremely_ horny. The two feelings clashed, making his hands tremble and his stomach clench. His mind was a whirling tornado.

_It all happened so quickly. What did I just agree to?_  
_Do I really want this?_

Felix hesitated, running a hand through his blue hair, trying to think about the situation logically. But no matter what, he couldn't ignore how his body was burning with needy lust.

 _..._ _Oh, fuck it, yes. I really do. The whipped cream, being tied up, Jack... I want it all. I_ need _it_ _all._  
_I'm doing_ _this._

He took a moment to get himself together; close his eyes, steady his breathing.

He then stood up, legs weak. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and strolled back out into the carpeted hallway, putting on a calm face.

_Oh shit... I'm doing this._

One hand quietly slipped down his pants to rub his erection through the fabric of his boxers, while he cast rapid looks over his shoulder, checking nobody was around.

As he approached the door to the main room, Felix paused just outside.  
_Alright. Chill out, man. You've wanted to do this throughout the entire recording, and finally you have the chance. Jack is... apparently into it too?... so just fucking enjoy it—!_

Suddenly, the door swung open. Felix shouted with surprise as Jack grabbed his hand— the one that wasn't down his pants.

As he was dragged into the room, the Swede laughed nervously. "O-Oh-kay, getting straight into it then, I guess."

Jack slammed the door shut behind him and turned to Felix, dropping his hand. "Well, why not?" He had a dopey grin on his face. A lot different from his earlier cool, devilish expression. "Sorry, I've just always wanted t'do this. You're up for it, right? Just— y'know, tell me if you're uncomfortable. Maybe I read ya' wrong. Maybe y' don't actually want this."

"W-Well, I don't really know what's happening yet," Felix chuckled, pulling his hand out of his pants. "Or like, what you're planning. But I am... uh, horny. Oh God." He glanced downwards, face-palming. "And I did like that cream and shit and— oh, fucking hell— I'm kinky, is what I'm trying to say. Kinky and turned on. So. Yeah, I want this, I think."

"Alright, great." Jack gave a thumbs-up. "Take a seat then. Don't worry about what I'm gonna do; just enjoy the ride."

"Ride?" Felix squinted. "I can't tell if that was— uh, Jack, you're not gonna— are you gonna— y'know—?"

Jack turned away and shrugged, still beaming. "I'll leave that up t' you."

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Just take a seat, dumbass," Jack ordered, nodding at the chair. "Goddamn. Stop bein' so fuckin' terrified."

"Oh. Okay." Felix walked over to the chair, looking at his friend. "Should I like— keep my clothes on—?"

Jack snorted. "Heh, just take y' shirt off. Then sid'down a'ready."

Felix swallowed, before pulling off his shirt and sitting down in the chair, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Okay." He eyed the massive roll of tape and cans of whipped cream on the table. "Go ahead and... do... whatever."

Jack sauntered over and picked up the tape, before leaning forward over Felix. His stupid grin had been replaced by a slight smirk, and his eyes were narrow. "Keep ya' hands by ya' sides, a'right. And, _please_ tell me if you're ever feeling uncomfortable. You can trust me. I want this to be a good experience for both of us."

Felix nodded, feeling calmer as Jack started wrapping the clear tape around his torso. He felt the heat from Jack's body radiate onto him, while the tape was cold against his stomach and chest. The Swedish man pressed his lips together, shifting anxiously. "There's uh— there's nobody around, right? Did everyone leave? Where— _Oh!"_ He broke off into a gasp as Jack slid a knee between his legs and started grinding it against his crotch.

"Don't worry," Jack murmured, his voice dropping down an octave. It sent a shiver of arousal up Felix's spine. "We're alone."

"That's— That's good." Felix whined softly as Jack's knee rubbed his sensitive cock through his jeans.

Jack eventually finished strapping Felix's torso and legs to the chair, and his arms to his waist. Then, still keeping his blue eyes trained on Felix, he reached backwards to pick up a can of whipped cream.

"Not on my face," Felix muttered. "I... I wanna see what you're doing to me."

"Sure," Jack whispered. "Whatever y' want, kitten, I can give to to ya'."

Felix widened his eyes at the kinky nickname. _Oh shit._ _I kind of like him calling me that. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Jack shook the whipped cream, placing one hand on Felix's bare shoulder and leaning forward, while keeping his knee between Felix's legs. He'd stopped grinding, however, and Felix didn't like it. He tried to jerk his hips, desperate for friction against his throbbing hard-on, but grunted as the tape restricted his movement.

Suddenly, Jack sprayed whipped cream along Felix's collarbone and throat, right up to his jawline. "J-Jesus Christ," the Swede gasped. "It's so cold! What the fuck?"

"Just got it out of the fridge," Jack giggled. He slid an arm around Felix's neck while bending over to drag his tongue across the base of his throat. Felix inhaled softly as the warmth of Jack's tongue sliced through the coldness of the cream.

"You like that, baby?" Jack murmured, leaning his head back to swallow and lick his lips.

"Keep going," Felix answered quietly.

Jack smirked, now wrapping both arms around Felix and beginning to lick and suck passionately at his skin, making his way up his neck. "God, you're delicious," he breathed.

Felix bit his lip as Jack's voice rumbled deep in his throat. _I didn't know that high-pitched, goddamn annoying Irish voice could be so... hot. Fuck._ Felix tilted his head back, heart racing as Jack's tongue slid along his jawline, dangerously close to his mouth. He was so hard— fucking hell, the zipper on his jeans was about to burst.

"My dick," he choked out, struggling to breathe as Jack licked away the cream on his chin. "Shit— dude, fucking touch my dick."

"Where have your manners gone, kitten?" Jack whispered in Felix's ear.

"Come on," Felix groaned. "I'm dying here. I can't even move."

" _Maa_ _-_ _nners_ ," Jack repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck— _please,"_ Felix growled, blushing. "Please, Jack, I fucking need you to jerk me off or something, I'm so fuckin' hard."

Jack chuckled. "Oh-ho-ho, I know you are." He slipped a hand down Felix's stomach and began palming his crotch.

 _"Dude!"_ Felix cried out desperately. "Take off my goddamn pants!"

"Okay, okay." Jack withdrew from Felix, an amused expression on his face. He moved both arms downwards, pressing his chest against Felix's. He unzipped the Swedish man's dark jeans before pulling them down his legs— well, up to where the tape was strapped around them.

Felix's erection was bulging inside his boxers, the head of his dick pushing into the thin fabric, which was damp with pre-cum.  
"Goddamn, you really do need attention down there, don't'cha?" Jack teased.

"Uh, yeah. What did I say, dumbass? I told you, I'm horny as fu— _fu-_ _uck_ _!_ " Felix broke off into a squeal as Jack grabbed his dick through his boxers, sending a thrill of ecstasy through him.

Jack's lips curved upwards, and he ripped away Felix's last piece of clothing— and dignity. If anyone caught them now, it would be _very_ difficult to explain.

Felix's erect cock sprang out, visibly throbbing with the desperation to be touched. His breathing hitched as Jack wrapped his fingers around his length and started tauntingly trailing them up and down.

"Can you _not_?" Felix pleaded, squirming. "F-Fuckin' hell." Short sparks of pleasure were shooting through him, going as quickly as they came, and it was driving him crazy. "Stop dragging this out, man!"

Jack glanced up at Felix with laughter dancing in his blue gaze. "Alright, alright. Sorry, dude. I'm enjoying this too much. I've never seen you like this." He closed his entire palm around Felix's dick and started jerking him off properly, using the other hand to squirt some more whipped cream on the Swede's neck. Felix tipped his head back, allowing Jack to lick the cream off him more easily.

"You want anything else from me, kitten?" Jack whispered, starting to pump his hand faster on Felix's cock. "Talk t' me."

Felix dug his teeth into his lower lip. "Do what you want," he whimpered. "I... I like feeling helpless like this. Like I have no control."

Jack nodded, continuing to lap at his friend's neck. "Perfect," he whispered, suddenly spraying a line of whipped cream down Felix's stomach right to the base of his dick. The Swede gasped at the coldness, whining as Jack slid his tongue down through the cream— _all the way_ down.

 _Is he going to suck me off? Oh my God._ Felix whined softly. _Fuck, I really want him to._ His breath caught in his throat as Jack began working his tongue around the base of his cock, before trailing it upwards and beginning to flick it against his tip.

Felix bit down on his tongue, letting out a quiet, broken moan. "I— I— n-no— fuck — stop teasing me!"

"I'll do what I want," Jack snickered, beginning to swirl his tongue around the head of Felix's cock. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Felix struggled against the tape. "Jack, _please."_ His heart pounded in his throat.

"Oh, is baby boy gettin' needy?" Jack stroked Felix's inner thighs, looking amused. "Y' want me to suck ya' dick? Hm?"

Felix clenched his fists as Jack continued teasing him. "Yes, goddammit!" he gasped. "This is torture, Jesus Christ!"

Jack smirked, loving every second of this. The Swedish man definitely seemed like the dominant type, so seeing him so desperate and submissive was _amazing._ And Jack was going to make the most of it. "Beg for me," he ordered, staring up at Felix with narrow blue eyes.

"H-haven't I begged enough?" Felix snapped.

"Hey. Do y' want me to suck you off or not?"

 _Fucking hell. This asshole really wants to see me act like a little bottom bitch... and I mean, not that I'm complaining._ _It's something different for me, at least_ _._

"Please, Jack," Felix groaned. "For the love of God, suck my dick, _please."_

"Call me daddy."

Felix widened his eyes. "You've got to be kidding. What kind of weird-ass kink—"

He broke off into a needy moan as Jack started flicking his tongue against him again. "Daddy!" Felix cried out, unable to take any more. "Please, I'm begging you, daddy. S-Suck my dick, _please_." He almost choked on his own words. God, he sounded pathetic. He was used to being rough, forceful and dominant, so this was fucking _humiliating_. 

"Good kitten," Jack rumbled, loving how embarrassed Felix looked. "That's what I wanna hear."

Felix gasped as Jack took his dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, working his tongue around the shaft in a surprisingly experienced way.

"Ha-have you done this before or something?" Felix struggled to keep his voice steady. It felt so _good_ to actually get his dick inside something after what had felt like an eternity of torturous foreplay. Jack's mouth was so fucking warm and wet, closing around his length and sending electric bolts of pleasure through Felix's body.

Jack glanced up at Felix and shrugged innocently, before ducking his head lower and deep-throating the Swede.

Felix never would have thought getting a blowjob, especially not from another guy, would feel better than fucking pussy, but Jack was doing something... was it the way he was moving his tongue while thrusting his head and up down? Was it the fact he could pretty much get Felix's _entire_ dick down his throat? 'Cause that was impressive. Felix hadn't met a girl who had been able to do that before.

"I— I'm half-convinced that you're— _oh!"_ Felix broke off into a loud moan, pushing against the back of the chair. " _Shit_. Tha-at you're a fuckin' prostitute or somethin'. You're too good at this."

Jack grinned, lifting his head for a moment to catch his breath. "I do my research," he puffed. "And I practise. And... as much as you hated the teasing, it makes the actual blowjob feel so much better."

"Makes sense," Felix replied. "Now please kindly continue sucking my dick."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

Felix felt a surge of annoyance. "Fucking do it, you slut! You've already started! At this rate I'm gonna go soft just waiting for you to suck me off, goddammit!"

Jack barked with laughter. "Okay! Holy Lord." He quickly slipped Felix's cock down his throat again.

Felix moaned, desperate to thrust his hips and push himself deeper, but the tape refused to let him move. He wanted to grab Jack's hair, shoving his head down, and arch his back, but the _fucking tape_ kept him still. And somehow, the fact that he was tied up and unable to do any of this, turned him on even more.

That, plus Jack's dirty talk and the way he was so expertly deep-throating his dick... Felix realised he was probably going to cum way faster than he normally did. _What is this Irish motherfucker doing to me?_

"You getting close, kitten?" Jack gasped around Felix's dick.

"U-Um..." Felix swallowed, struggling to process Jack's words through his haze of pleasure. Then he frowned. "Fuck no! Yeah, you're pretty good, but I'm not _that_ pathetic. I can last for much longer."

Jack giggled. "We'll see about that. Tell me when you get close, got it?" He jerked Felix off for a moment, breathing heavy, before plunging his dick back down his throat. He made a soft _"_ _Mmm_ _"_ noise, which sent wonderful vibrations up the Swede's length.

"Holy shit," Felix panted, squirming and desperately trying to jerk his hips. He was leaking pre at this point. "Jävla helvete. Skit, djupare! Få min kuk djupare i din jävla hals, slampa—!"

Jack stopped for a moment to breathe, jerking Felix off as the Swede's pre-cum dripped from his mouth. "What did you say?"

Felix laughed nervously. "Oh, n-nothing." He shifted in the chair, whining. "Could you at least untie my legs? I really need to move."

"Do you now?" Jack sucked at Felix's tip, running his hands down the inside of his thighs.

"Yes!" Felix clenched his fists. "Daddy, please."

Jack glanced upwards with a surprised grin. "What was that?"

"I said _please,_ Daddy. Untie my legs." Felix's stomach clenched with embarrassment and his face burned. But goddamn, he just wanted to _move._

"Mm. Okay then." Jack smirked, pulling away the tape while continuing to jerk Felix off. "Since you asked so nicely."

"Oh, thank God," Felix whimpered, still cringing at how submissive he sounded. As soon as his lower half was free, his hips started moving, thrusting his cock into Jack's fist.

Jack chuckled and let go, before taking Felix's length in his mouth again.

"Oh, fuck." Felix started thrusting harder, shoving his entire cock deep inside Jack's throat and tilting his head back with a loud, shaky moan. _"Yes!"_

Jack gagged and wrenched his head away, coughing. He spat out pre-cum, massaging his throat. "Dude! Calm down!" he rasped, breaking character for a moment. "You're gonna fuckin' choke me with your dick!"

Felix blinked, chest heaving as he glanced down at Jack. "Oh, shit. S-Sorry, man."

"Yeah." Jack rolled his eyes, before giving Felix a teasing grin to show there was no harm done. "You really do love gettin' right into it, don't 'cha?"

Felix laughed breathlessly. "What can I say? I'm trying to make the most of getting head from Jacksepticeye."

"Fair enough. Just try not to _kill_ Jacksepticeye, a'ight?"

"Yeah. Got it."

Jack scoffed, beginning to suck Felix off again. Felix managed to restrain himself, but couldn't help jerking his hips slightly. "Fuck yes," he breathed, spreading his legs further. "H-Herregud. Jävla _ja_ , suga min jävla kuk precis så..."

"Close?" Jack puffed, pre-cum dribbling down his chin.

"Heliga skit," Felix groaned. Jack's words didn't break through the cloud of bliss engulfing him. His voice trembled as he moaned nonsense in both Swedish and English. "Oh God, det är så jävla trevligt. Fuck..."

"Are you close?" Jack repeated, louder this time.

"A-Almost," Felix breathed, chest tightening. Jack continued thrusting the Swede's dick down his throat, moving his tongue and rubbing the bottom of the shaft where he couldn't take it in his mouth.

"I-I can usually last— _ah_ — s-so much longer than this," Felix gasped, his cock becoming more sensitive and his heartbeat quickening as his climax approached.

Jack lifted his head to pant, "You've done pretty well," before getting back into it.

"You're so fuckin' good at this, Daddy," Felix moaned, before widening his eyes as he realised what he'd said. "Oh, G-God fuckin' dammit—"

Jack's shoulders shook with laughter.

"I can't believe I— _hngh_!" Felix struggled to form words. His mind was fuzzy and he was overwhelmed in pleasure. "Fuck!" He uncontrollably started thrusting his hips faster, breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

Jack went along with it, lifting and dropping his head quickly, letting out muffled groans.

"J-Jack," Felix choked out, a knot growing in his stomach. His eyes flickered back into his head. "O-Oh God— I- I'm gonna—"

Jack suddenly lifted his head away, leaving Felix jerking his hips into the air.

Felix, realising Jack had stopped, snapped his head down with a cry of protest. He tried to rub his legs against his dick, aching to cum. "D-Dude! Wh-what the fuck?" he sputtered.

Jack forced Felix's legs apart and held them there with a strong grip. He smirked as the Swede's cock twitched, dripping with pre-cum. "You know what I want."

Felix was too desperate to give a fuck about his dignity anymore. "Please, Daddy, let me cum," he cried out, voice trembling. "I _need_ to. Let me cum, please, _please!"_

Jack grinned. "I was not expecting you to beg that hard, goddamn."

_Oh, shut up, slut. I don't have a fucking choice, what do you expect?_

"I think kitten deserves a reward for that..."

He wrapped his hand around Felix's dick and began jerking him off, skilfully angling his wrist and moving his fingers.

Felix moaned as the pleasure hit him like a wave and he tensed up, thrusting into Jack's hand with frantic bucks of his hips. "Shit!" he cried out, feeling his orgasm getting closer. "Jävla fan— oh God, Seán, _Seán—!"_

He came with a deep moan, writhing desperately in his chair and pressing his hips upwards. "Oh, _fuck!"_ Cum shot out of his dick and into Jack's hand while he threw his head back, gasping and groaning as pleasure took over his senses.

Jack watched, grinning, as Felix eventually melted back into the seat, panting heavily.

"Holy shit," he rasped. "That was... incredible. Herregud." He leaned his head back, relaxing slowly. "Jag älskade det så jävla mycket."

Jack moved his hand away from Felix's dick. Cum was smeared across his palm. "I have no idea what you're saying, but I'm glad you enjoyed it," he chuckled. "Now, we really better clean up. I think—"

He broke off as the door nearby suddenly swung open, and Ken stepped inside. "Are you two okay? You're taking a.... while..." He halted, eyes wide. "Okay. I— I wasn't expecting this."

Jack laughed nervously, at a loss for words.

Felix lifted his head, blinking. "Oh, hey Ken. Please don't tell anyone about this."

Ken's gaze darted between the two of them, his jaw gaping, before he took a step back towards the door. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm just gonna... leave you two to, uh..."

"Yeah. Thanks, bro." Jack moved forward slightly so he was hiding Felix's dick, giving Ken a thumbs-up.

Before Ken closed the door, Felix leaned forward and shouted, "I'm not gay, I swear!"

Jack snorted. "Sure." He stood up, eyeing Felix up and down. "Kinda tempted to just leave you here like this."

Felix struggled weakly. "Bitch, you better not."

"You owe me, by the way."

"I'm not sucking your dick."

Jack rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "Do what ya' want. But remember you owe me, and one day, y' gonna pay me back for this."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two. Like Jack said, Felix needs to pay him back hEhehe  
> a h j e s u s


End file.
